Cloudy Gets Grounded For ETERNITY 3
Cloudy: I wonder if Angry Birds Movie is on.... (Plays Puppy Dog Pals theme song) Cloudy: Oh no! It’s Puppy Dog Pals! What should I do? I know! I WILL INFLATE THE PUPPY DOG PALS WITH AN AIR PUMP! (Cuts to Puppy Dog Pals Pugtastic Day With Grandma scene) Cloudy: Prepare to inflate! Bingo and Rolly: Oh no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no! Please, Don’t inflate us! Cloudy: Too late! I’ll inflate your stomach for once and all! (Swells Up Bingo and Rolly) (After getting out of the Puppy Dog Pals screen, Cloudy is seen laughing at the computer at his room) Cloudy: I finally inflated the Puppy Dog Pals. YYYYYYAAAAAAAAAY! Cloudy’s Mom Cloudette: Cloudy, What did you do on the computer? Cloudy: Guess What? I inflated the Puppy Dog Pals! Soon they will explode! Cloudy’s Mom Cloudette: Oh (12x)! Cloudy, how dare you inflate Puppy Dog Pals! They were Max Bunny’s favorite Disney Jr TV Show! That's it! You are grounded for eternity! Now I am going to call Max & Ruby bunnies, BFB characters, Inanimate Insanity characters, Wiki users, your teacher and the others (2 hours later) Cloudy’s Mom Cloudette: Cloudy, you have much visitors to talk and teach you a lesson. Max Bunny: We are the Bunny family. You should know better not to inflate my favorite cartoon show characters. If you try to destroy other shows, you will become a white bunny like me and move into our town. Daniel Tiger: I am Daniel Tiger, we’re people from The Land of Make Believe and we have heard you kept ruining TV Shows. Suitcase: I'm Suitcase and we are characters of Inanimate Insanity. Cloudy, Puppy Dog Pals are Max Bunny’s favorite. Now you messed them up! Leah: I'm Leah The Cat and we were from Libii Furry Pet Hospital, All of your stuff made by Nickelodeon, Boomerang and Cartoon Network will be donated to a random poor family who lives in a random place like Lima City in Ohio. Derpyunikitty: I'm Derpyunikitty, you will loose your stuff made by Nick, Boomerang and CN. Ruby: I'm Ruby. We are Battle For BFDI characters. Huge Blue Cat: I'm Huge Blue Cat. Yummy Omnom: I'm Yummy Omnom. Four: I'm Four, your high school teacher. You’ve been a very very very very very very very very very very very very bad bad bad bad bad bad bad bad bad bad bad bad boy! You’ve are suspended for 5 weeks for inflating Puppy Dog Pals! Goobie: We are Oogieloves. Dorothyisthebest: I'm Dorothyisthebest. I like Puppy Dog Pals too. You ruined them for me! Benny The Bunny: I'm Bunny Benny. We’re from Farm Animals Hospital Doctor made by TutoTOONS. Custard: We’re The Save-Ums. Rocky: We are animals from Libii Furry Pet Hospital. MePhone: I'm MePhone from Inanimate Insanity. X: I'm X from BFB. Rugrats: We’re Rugrats. Angelica Pickles: I'm Angelica. Arthur Read: I'm Arthur. We’re the people of Elwood City. D.W. Read: And I'm D.W. and Arthur is right. All of the Nick, Boomerang and Cartoon Network stuff will be demolished once and for all. Garfield: I'm Garfield, all your Nick, Boomerang and Cartoon Network stuff will be donated to Lima Senior High School. J3: I'm Jimmy Johnny Johnson from Arthur, it is not cool to inflate cartoon characters. Bugs Bunny: I'm Bugs Bunny, you're banned from watching our show, as it made by Boomerang. Katie Blue: I'm KB, I don’t like that you made the pugs look fat, you know doing that is so unfair. Leah: This will teach you a strong, strict lesson: you will wear diapers for the rest of your life. And there will be no iPad, no computer, no Nick, Boomerang and Cartoon Network movies and shows, no Cartoon Network, Nick and Boomerang Stuff of any kind, no restaurants of any kind, no shopping, no Radio, no theme parks of any kind, no sports events of any kind, no parties of any kind, and furthermore! Lulu: I am Lulu from Furry Pet Hospital. I agree with Leah. Leah: The only things you will be eating and drinking from now on are tiger blood, pet food, baby diapers, cat poo, nail polish, lipstick, Swiss cheese, grape nuts, prunes, Chicken foot soup, veggies, burnt popcorn, oven burned pizza, nuts and fish! Cloudy: No No no! I dislike all of this gross stuff! Lulu: Sorry! You will be eating those stuff from now on. Louie The Dog: I’m Louie from Libii Furry Pet Hospital! You will watch baby shows like Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, Teletubbies, Dora The Explorer, Barney, Clifford, Daniel Tiger’s Neighborhood, Angelina Ballerina, Mickey And The Roadster Racers, Max And Ruby, Sheriff Callie’s Wild West and other shows not made by Nick, Cartoon Network or Boomerang. Leah: And movies like Inside Out, Peg Plus Cat Biggest Problem Ever, Trolls, High School Musical, Teen Beach 1 and 2, Bubble Guppies Puppy And The Ring, Leapfrog Letter Factory, Scout And Friends Phonics Farm and more movies not made by original Nick, Cartoon Network and Boomerang. Ruby: Yeah, I agree with Leah. Garfield: And games like Blues Clues, Big Brain Academy, Animal Jam, Smarty Pants, Splash Math, Reader Rabbit, Jump Start, Leapfrog and other games not made by Nick, CN and Boomerang. Leah: And childrens music like Kidz Bop, Hillsong Kids, Little Baby Bum, JoJo Siwa, Mini Pop Kids, Caspar Babypants, Lifetree Kids, Alvin And The Chipmunks and other music not made by Nick, Cartoon Network and Boomerang. Cloudy’s Mom Cloudette: I agree with everyone. Cloudy, start watching the baby shows, baby movies, playing the educational games, reading the appropriate books, eating the yucky foods and listening to the children’s music for 4 weeks, then you’ll be ungrounded forever. If you don’t do the appropriate stuff, you’ll be grounded even longer. Cloudy: WWWWWAAAAAAAAAAHHH! (BABY SHOWS) Category:Cloudy Gets Grounded Season 1